fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
This Page Is Adopted By EpicMFan. Do Not Edit It Unless It Is: Mistake Punctuationless Sentence Or Random Information That Shouldn’t Be In. Thank You! Mario & Luigi: End Time is the newest entry in the Mario & Luigi series, developed by AlphaDream and Ghostrealm Studios and published by Nintendo. It follows the Mario Bros. as they venture through different time periods to stop Bowser from collecting the Chronal Stars and changing history forever. Story Prologue Bowser is in his castle, moping over his losses in the past. Although Kamek tells him to think of a new plan, the Koopa King is still experiencing a crisis regarding his next major plan. This is solved, however, by one of his minions uncovering a mysterious orange-colored star near his castle. Kamek, sensing the energies from it, informs Bowser that the star before him possesses powers in terms of time travel, and urges his king to build a time machine to utilize its powers. Meanwhile, the Mario Bros. are visiting Princess Peach in her castle, with Peach mentioning that Bowser's been relatively quiet. This is disturbed, however, by two Goombas entering the castle to kidnap the princess. The Mario Bros. defeat the two Goombas, but right as the fight ends, a massive wormhole forms above Bowser's Castle. Starlow, who was at the castle at the same time as the Bros., joins them in the trip to the castle. At Bowser's Castle, Bowser has finished the time machine, and is taking several of his minions with him. As the Mario Bros. arrive, they end up having to face several of Bowser's minions before he disappears. Yet, as the Koopa King disappears, dark clouds begin to form above the skies of the Mushroom Kingdom, and the ground begins to fall apart. At that moment, Professor E. Gadd appears in his time machine, having apparently come from the future. He takes the Mario Bros. and Starlow with him as the timeline collapses, taking refuge in the past. E. Gadd explains that if Bowser isn't stopped, the Mushroom Kingdom, and possibly the whole universe, will fall victim to the collapse of the space-time continuum, and the birth of a new timeline that Bowser rules over. He also tells the Bros. of the Chronal Stars: powerful artifacts scattered throughout different periods of history. If the brothers were to collect them, Bowser wouldn't be able to alter history on such a large scale, though he only has one Chronal Star. Therefore, collecting all of the Chronal Stars will allow for history to never be affected by this tragedy. Tragedy of the Time Demon As Mario and Luigi venture across the space-time continuum, they come across a group known as the Timewatchers, made up of various individuals from different timelines. They inform the Bros. of the existence of the Time Demon, an entity of unfathomable evil that once tried to change history to suit his needs. The Timewatchers begin to scout out various time periods using their own time travel technology, and once the Bros. secure all of the Chronal Stars, they go to the present day, when Bowser was leaving in his time machine. However, while using the Chronal Stars to stop the collapse of the space-time continuum, the Time Demon reforms from the Chronal Stars, immediately possessing Bowser as his new body. Mario and Luigi end up battling Clockowser in a battle that would determine the fate of all timelines. However, as he is defeated, the Timewatchers fuse his spirit into artifacts that they dub the Chronal Stars, mentioning that time would be in an endless loop where the Time Demon is defeated by being sealed away in the stars, only to be reawakened. This would also mean that the present-day Mushroom Kingdom would be free to proceed further in time. Gameplay Mario & Luigi travel together through different time periods to save the space-time continuum, fighting the minions of Bowser, as well as the threats within each time period. Bros. Attacks return from Superstar Saga and Dream Team, as do many other mechanics from past games. Changes from previous games Unlike most Mario & Luigi games, End Time is non-linear, with the player capable of choosing where they want to go at any time. As such, many traditional elements of the series are altered. For example, certain Bros. Attacks are obtained from certain time periods, as are certain environmental moves like the Spin Jump. Time Travel Time travel plays a key concept in the game, with actions you take in the past affecting other time periods, such as introducing foreign plants to the landscape earlier than intended or making monetary investments. Some areas need to be opened up through time manipulation anyways. The player can also restart their story progress in any area, with enhanced difficulty. Characters Time Periods Rather than having one massive world, the game is divided into several time periods, which can be travelled between via E. Gadd's time machine. Bowser is visiting each one, so the Bros. can choose where (or when!) they want to go in the quest to stop Bowser. The Mushroom Kingdom The present-day Mushroom Kingdom, shortly before the space-time continuum collapse. There's not much here in terms of story. The Fossilized Wastes 65 million years prior to the game. Dinosaurs reign supreme in the landscape that will soon become the Mushroom Kingdom. Lush jungles consume the land, and some of the dinosaur-like natives have sworn allegiance to Bowser. The Beanbean Plains 200 years prior to the game. The Beanbean Empire is about to end the Toadstool and Koopa dynasties in the bloody Shroom Civil War, but with the help of some time travellers, the Koopa King at the time should be able to win the war. The Shroom Seas 120 years prior to the game. Piracy is at its height, with constant fighting going on in the seas. Bowser, however, seeks the Chronal Star of this time period, which is said to be an ancient treasure at the time, kept by the fiercest of the pirates. The Goomhari Desert Sixty years prior to the game. The wild west of the Mushroom Kingdom is untamed, full of bandits and outlaws. The famous outlaw known as Koopa the Unbound has sworn allegiance to his descendant: Bowser. The Island of Yoshis Thirty-two years prior to the game. The Yoshis have just found a baby with a red hat, and now seek to bring him back to his brother. However, Bowser seeks to change the course of history here while also securing a Chronal Star. The Ape's Tower Five years prior to the game. A certain ape has captured a woman, and the Bros' own father is going after her. Question is, how is Bowser playing his cards here? The City of Shellopolis Fifty years after the game. The great futuristic city of Shellopolis dominates the landscape, with the robot known as B-0WZ0R controlling much of the city, including one of the Chronal Stars. Trivia *This isn't the first Mario & Luigi game to focus on time travel, that being Partners in Time. However, unlike Partners in Time, the time travel concept is kicked up a notch. Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Pharo Games